Lightning Born
by Rudiarius
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a village secret, made so because of his current state as a defenseless baby and the fact that he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. In order to keep him safe, the Third Hokage assigned the boy's tutoring and safety to Inu, an ANBU agent. Under the ninja's tutelage, Naruto grew up a healthy, promising young boy who leads a double life, as a Genin, and as an ANBU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Inu here, Hokage-sama. I've answered your summons." The dog mask-wearing ANBU announced as his body flickered into the Office.

In front of him, behind his desk, sat the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was holding a small, cloth-wrapped baby in his arms, rocking back and forth. The baby was blond, and his eyes were sky-blue. He laughed and played with the man's beard, showing no signs of wanting to sleep.

"Is that...Minato-sensei's..?"

"Correct. This is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. We manged to rescue this poor boy from last week's attack." He explained. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Why has this been kept a secret, though? Shouldn't the boy be at the orphanage?" The silver-haired ANBU Operative proceeded, dragging a sight out of the Third's mouth.

"He should, and Minato would not have wanted me to keep him a secret. But let's be realistic, everybody knows that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him before his father died. If I send him to the orphanage and reveal he's alive, we both know he won't make it until next week."

Kakashi silently nodded. Even if Naruto was just a baby, he probably wouldn't be spared.

"But then, why did you summon me?" He asked, before his visible eye widened in shock. Hiruzen looked at him with a serious expression.

"It seems you've already figured that out."

Hatake Kakashi cringed as the Hokage confirmed his suspicions. _No, for the love of Kami, please no!_

"But Hokage-sama, I'm fourteen years old! I don't know how to handle something as fragile as a child! Besides, I have my ANBU duty!" He contested, earning a smile and a chuckle from the old man.

"Kakashi, you've lived by yourself ever since you were six, age at which you were promoted to Chuunin, becoming a Jounin only seven years later. I'm pretty sure you can handle Naruto. You'll also going to have additional staff in your clan compound. I'm not asking you to change diapers and prepare baby bottles. I'm asking you to raise Naruto, teach him in the shinobi way and give him the parental figure you never had." He explained, wiggling his left index and middle fingers above Naruto's face, making him giggle. Kakashi was still not convinced.

"But sir, surely there's someone more qualified for that?" He asked out of desperation.

"Kakashi, whom would that be? Gai? Who is not responsible enough to take care of himself, much less of a child? My son, Asuma? Who is too busy being a rebel and defending the Daimyo with the Twelve Guardians to even visit his family? You know you're the best choice for this, Kakashi, don't make it harder than what it already is. Do it for your mentor. Do it for this boy."

Kakashi stared at the baby, defeated and resigned as he nodded, taking the child in his arms. The little boy was a bundle of energy and heat, which made him smile behind his mask.

"I want daily reports on him and his growth. As soon as he turns three, you may start his elemental training. I trust you'll keep this a secret. Now, leave me!"

Kakashi nodded at the pipe-smoking man one last time before his body flickered, and he was gone.

Hiruzen smiled at himself as he pondered over the subject. _If I am correct, this will patch a broken heart and save another._

…...

**Far Away**

The silver-haired Jounin was crouching, giving the blond-haired boy a look-over. There were few things he considered actually cute anymore, and even though he didn't like it, Naruto was one of them.

Especially because as he stared at him in the eye as if analyzing him, the boy stared back, giving him the exact same, calculating look as if he was capable of judging someone.

When Kakashi was satisfied, he rose taking a deep breath. He was too young to have a child, why the hell had the Kage given him such a responsibility?

"So...what are your interests?" He asked the baby, who looked at him with a very serious face.

"Glug-blah..." He wisely said in a very matter-of-fact way, making his new father smile.

"Yeah, I know, I love that kind of stuff too. Tell me, what do you think of this?" He responded, pulling the Icha Icha Paradise Episode 1 off of his night-stand and waving the cover in front of the baby.

"Prrrrbbbllrrr..." The baby batted his tongue repeatedly, spreading saliva everywhere as Kakashi laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, I too prrbllrred in excitement when I first became aware of these series. But Jiraiya-sama's genius is something for when you're older." He proceeded, putting the book away again before turning to the boy. As far as he knew, the baby was fed, clean and rested. What next?

"Oh, let's see, Hokage-sama asked to give a report on your growth and train you in elemental manipulation when you grow up. So, I guess I should check what your affinity is." He explained as he picked a piece of chakra paper from his ninja pouch.

That's when he stopped.

_Since when do I owe a baby an explanation?_

A lot of people say that parenting eventually drives you insane, but this was ridiculous!

The silver-haired Jounin eyed Naruto with a defying look as he neared him.

"You listen to me, I am a Jounin from Konohagakure no sato. I have struck fear and pain in the hearts of many greater, so much that their minds broke and they revealed all of their secrets to me. A mere baby such as you will not get the best out of me!" Kakashi declared, receiving a look from Naruto that simply said: "We'll see about that."

The ANBU blinked his eyes rapidly as he realized he had just tried to intimidate a week-old baby. And furthermore, the baby hadn't even winced!

_I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!_

With not further delay, he wiggled the paper in front of Naruto's face.

"Just take this, will you!" He demanded. Sure enough, the baby quite literally bobbed his head up and literally _nommed_ the paper. As he was only a newborn, he couldn't move his arms and hands well enough, but his instincts were more than what was needed to grasp the object.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the scene.

"Not the most orthodox of methods, but I suppose that'll do." He commented as he saw the boy happily munching the paper, even though he had no teeth.

The saliva was one of the human body's fluids that were naturally imbued with chakra. There was no reason to this, excepting perhaps the control of the micro-organisms that could potentially be dangerous if nothing controlled them.

So, reacting with the spiritual energy, the paper immediately manifested itself.

It shriveled up quite badly, as if someone had folded it in every way possible before spreading it out again, something that surprised the Jounin. Konoha was used to Doton and Suiton users. And of course, to some extent, Katon and Fuuton manipulators too, which made Raiton the rarest affinity in the village.

_Wait a second, I have the opportunity to mould this child into the perfect shinobi if I play my cards right. A perfect Ninjutsu user with assassination-focused techniques. If I plan it through, I have the power to train this child into perfection and produce a healthy, powerful agent for the village! All I have to do is keep my determination._

He looked at Naruto, giving him one of the widest, Cheshire Cat-reminiscing grins. It was so wide and sadistic that it could literally be seen through the black face mask that covered his mouth.

The baby opened his mouth in shock, letting the shriveled paper fall as he shook. He may have been just a week old, but he knew when something bad was coming.

Something very very bad.

"Oh, do not be frightened, you shall not be harmed. Much. I'm sure that whatever training regime I come up with is entirely safe. Probably. But you have nothing to worry about. A son of two of the most powerful ninja this village has ever seen can surely go through this unscathed. Likely."

For some unknown reason, the blond baby did not believe his new tutor.

…...

**Twelve Years Later**

A certain blond-haired boy sat cross-legged in the middle of his mostly empty bedroom. A brown dog with a forehead protector and a grumpy look sat on his head, as if supervising whatever was happening was a tremendous bother.

He had grown a whole lot in the last twelve years, as it was expected, standing above most of his class mates, while still remaining rather slender and incredibly muscular. Kakashi had made sure he stayed that way.

His outfit had also managed to impress as much as his physique, as it was composed of a black hoodie with orange linings. The cord that could be pulled to tighten the hood was also orange, and you could see it by the sides of the hood. (I have a picture on my profile for you guys to see.)

His pants were plain black, very loose combat pants with multiple pockets on the sides of the legs, and were only tied down by a belt, which had his forehead protector implanted.

For his feet, he used black sneakers, a type of footwear that was becoming rather popular in the Land of Iron.

He had a band-aid on the top of his nose, which served to protect a cut he had received in training. Apparently, it would also turn into a scar, so maybe the bandaid could be a more permanent choice.

To finish off, his outfit had metal in a lot of places, mostly in the form of spikes coming out of the clothing's shins, wrists, elbows and collar of hood. These served to channell his Raiton chakra more fluidly.

Needless to say, he was a magnet to most kunoichi in the Academy's hearts, even though most did not interest him. He was there to train, not date, after all.

Currently, he was practicing his chakra control. Kakashi had insisted in the elemental training, which meant several exercises like electrocuting water, turning electrodomestics on and off from a distance and even shriveling up leaves.

That composed the beginning of his training. He later started on more complex things. Kakashi said that by the time he turned thirteen, he should already be a Raijin (Lightning God).

Unknown to him, this had actually inspired the boy, who then started to take on daily "meditation" sessions, in which Pakkun, their main summon, would also participate.

He'd try to channell his Raiton chakra out and attempt to create a sort of "aura". At first, there were no results, but that soon changed as the help of the dog's presence manifested itself.

Visible electricity crackled around the boy, two or three mini-strikes of lightning occuring around him every five seconds. Pakkun was impressed. Even Kakashi had never accomplished this feat.

Naruto kept it up for five minutes, before condensing his chakra further.

The result was abysmal. Every second that passed meant ten jolts around the boy, creating a sorts of minuscule storm around him.

He decided to end it, releasing all of his chakra around him, which resulted in a sort of reverse electromagnetic pulse, creating a few electrical burn marks on the floor and turning on the lights, TV, radio, and even his personal laptop.

"Yoshi." He said as Pakkun whistled.

"You're getting better and better at this, Naruto. What's your secret?" The dog asked as he jumped to the floor, while Naruto rose. The blond shrugged.

"Dad said he'd teach me Chidori if I managed to send an electromagnetic pulse without using hand-seals. Needless to say, I want Chidori."

"And sure enough, you're going to get it sooner than you expected. Naruto, hurry up and come on. Hokage-sama has a mission for us." Kakashi's voice came to life as he stepped inside the room.

The blond was surprised, but didn't contest. Officially, he was a Genin, but unofficially, he was a top-ranked ANBU, who frequently took on missions with his father under the name Norainu. (Stray Dog)

He took his mask, which was identical to his father's, except his dog was smiling, and quickly performed the Body Flicker Technique. The Hokage did not like to wait.

Kakashi followed his son's example, flickering out of the place, leaving Pakkun alone.

"Amazing how I always end up like this when I'm summoned. Left somewhere I don't belong, out of the action and too lazy to do anything at all." He muttered, spotting the dog food that Naruto always had in a small bowl by the door.

"I love my life."

…...

**Meanwhile**

"Inu, Norainu, as you may or may not know, the Mizukage in Kirigakure, Yagura has died." The Hokage explained, shocking both the ANBU Operatives.

"Yagura? Wow, that's quite feat..." Naruto commented.

"Who did it?" Kakashi asked, more composed

"We don't know. The only information they had was that two weeks ago, two individuals dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them came, fought with him and then simply took him away."

"I see. Kirigakure likes to keep its "tough guy" appearance, and existing with no leader would not aid in that, so I guess they've already assigned someone as the new Mizukage?" The blond boy asked, receiving a nod from the Hokage.

"Mei Terumi is her name. Apparently, she's there to make a change. She's working towards ridding the village from Kekkei Genkai user discrimination and forming alliances with the other Hidden Villages. We received a letter from her requesting an A-rank mission. If we accept it and succeed in it, she's more than willing to forge an Alliance with us and also provide us with S-rank payment."

"So naturally, we're accepting it." Kakashi deduced.

"Exactly."

"Alright, Hokage-sama, what are the details?" Naruto asked.

The old man seemed reluctant in answering, which made both ANBU raise their eyebrows. Finally, he sighed and just gave in.

"We don't know for sure. Mei said that she didn't want to give out all of the details unless face-to-face, and she couldn't come here because of all the work she has to do at the moment. All we know is that the Seven Swordsman have split apart, and some are even rebelling against the new Mizukage, threatening to raze the village. She wants us to kill at least one of them. She'll give you further details when you meet each other if you choose to accept the mission."

Silence took place as the two thought it over. The ammount of times shinobi were led to traps in history in this very way was innumerable, but still, if it wasn't an ambush, it could massively help Konoha. Kirigakure shinobi were nothing to make fun of, and as allies, you could have none better.

Naruto was about to answer when Kakashi interrupted him.

"We'll accept, but I have one condition, Hokage-sama." He declared, making the old leader raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to teach him his first killing technique and begin his assassin training, if that's alright with you. I also want to give him _that_. The Seven are no joke." The white-haired man explained, pointing to his left eye in a way that Naruto could not see it.

The Kage sighed, and eventually nodded.

"I guess it can't be helped. You have my authorization. Now go and do it as quick as possible. We need to be as fast and efficient as possible."

"Hai!" The two agents responded in unison, vanishing from the place as the old man took a puff out of his pipe.

_He's grown so fast..._

…...

"Dad, what did you mean by "that"? Something I should know?" Naruto asked him as they packed the weapons they expected they would need in the upcoming mission. Kakashi nodded as he resumed his duty.

"Chidori. Why do you think I can use it with zero danger to allies even though it's a one-shot technique that requires speed high enough to disable any kind of retreat from the user?" He asked

"The Sharingan your friend gave you?" Naruto answered as he zipped up one of his pouches, which was now filled with smoke bombs and paper tags.

"Exactly. The Sharingan allows for prediction of a close future, of an individual's movements and also for faster reactions and reflexes. That's why I've made it a rule to never teach anybody who doesn't own a Sharingan the Thousand Birds Technique. It's a matter of principle." Kakashi explained as he too closed his pouch.

"But you said you'd teach me. Are you..." He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his father with disbelief.

"...are you giving me your Sharingan? You can't! That would completely end your career!"

The silver-haired man turned to him, giving him an eye-smile.

"Of course I'm not giving you my Sharingan. This eye is used up. I'm getting you a practically new pair."

The shock on the blond's face was big enough to make him laugh nervously. _ A new pair? Is he out of his damn mind?_

"What are you going to do? Kill Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked jokingly. His father laughed, shaking his head with a quick pace.

"Of course not." He responded, pulling out a vial from the fridge. Two red eyes with two tomoe each were floating around in green liquid.

Naruto scanned the two orbs with his own eyes trying to make heads or tails of the situation, and was barely even able to mutter the next few words.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"My partner, Obito, had a sister. Her name was Nahime, and she was one of the most talented fighters of her clan. She died, along with the others in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Her eyes were envied as the best, most well-developed pair in the whole family. Hokage-sama had me retrieve them before any scavengers could do so in the incident. I saved them for you all these years."

"Wow...I'm not sure whether to call that a fucked up decision or a wonderful act of parental love..." Naruto commented, still shocked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Then don't call it anything. Just accept the gift. You're going to need them."

Naruto took the vial in his hands, holding it religiously as if it was a poor, defenseless baby that couldn't be brushed with a feather.

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"I'll transfer them to you after I'm finished packing. I want you to decide whether or not you want them. As soon as I transplant them into you, you'll have one big red target on your back, and we won't be able to hide your lineage anymore either."

The blond just stood there, closely analyzing the eyes that looked back at him. It was a simple choice. Either take the eyes, get power and finally become an assassin, or chicken out and continue the "clean" way.

Not even ten seconds later, he had his answer.

"I want them."

…...

**The Next Day**

"Wait there! Who are you and what is your reason for leaving the village?" Izumo asked the two cloaked, mask-wearing ninja who carried a backpack each.

Both turned to reveal their ANBU masks, making Kotetsu and his partner swallow in respect.

"Agents Inu and Norainu. We're leaving for a mission." The youngest answered, immediately turning again and walking through the gate.

One of the guards quickly nodded in approval, while the other stood, confused. He could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him through the mask.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 "PROLOGUE"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"**

…...

Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi stared death in the face as the armed assassins grinned at them. Not even the mere two miles that stood between then and Kirigakure were enough to cheer them up.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinpachi Munashi and Mangetsu Hozuki. Three of the Seven Swordsmen. You guys really do want us dead, huh?" Kakashi asked the trio as he pulled his mask up, revealing the single, three-tomoed Wheel Eye.

"I kind of feel flattered. Three of them just for the two of us." Naruto commented, pulling his own mask off, revealing two double-tomoed Sharingan.

"Well, what can we say, the Copy Ninja fo the Leaf and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox both occupy relatively high spots in our bingo books. Besides, an alliance with Konoha..." Mangetsu responded, gripping Hiramekarei, which was strapped to his back.

Mangetsu had shoulder-length, light-coloured hair and pointed, shark-like teeth He wore an outfit which consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. He carried a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck and the standard Kirigakure forehead protector.

"...is something we do not desire. We don't need weak comrades, and Yagura-sama doesn't either!" Jinpachi finished the sentence. Shibuki certainly looked threatening in his arms.

Jinpachi had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and dark lips. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector. His right eye was violet and he wore an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt.

"You are very loyal. To a dead person, that is." Kakashi provoked. Kushimaru did not appreciate the gesture.

"Shut the fuck up, cyclops! Jinpachi, let's go! I want to crucify these two half-fucks on a tree!"

Kushimaru was very thin and tall in stature, which gave him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and due to his service within the ANBU, his face was concealed by a white, porcelain mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards.

The messy-haired blond man dashed at them, Jinpachi close behind as murderous glares formed in their faces. Naruto noticed that Mangetsu hadn't moved a muscle.

Suddenly, metal whistled in the air as the sword-sized needle Nuibari passed right by Naruto's face.

Time slowed down as his Sharingan told his arms to react.

He rose his right hand, gripping the sword, which had ninja wire tied to it, and a smile came to his face.

"You're not very smart, are you?" He taunted as he fueled Raiton Chakra through the metal, effectively dealing a sharp pain into Kushimaru's right arm, numbing it and making it jerk.

"Now, Jinpachi!" The messy-haired man squealed.

Naruto glanced at his left side to see the bearded killer swinging Shibuki, ready for the kill.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi cried as a wall of earth rose between the two, just in time to break into pieces as Shibuki promptly exploded onto it.

However, as the wall was decimated, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Phew..." He sighed in relief as he dropped down from a tree and onto his father's side. Had he been one second late, he'd be splattered all over the clearing.

"Don't underestimate them. They're part of the Seven's Best Generation for a reason." His father told him, receiving a prompt nod in response. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Let's be honest with ourselves, we'll never get anywhere if we face those two as a team. We have to drive them apart and face them individually." He muttered, already planning on what to do.

"Won't be too hard to do that, but what then? Maybe I can hold my own against Jinpachi, but what about you? Sure, you have some skills, but still, I doubt you can fully take someone like Kushimaru alone." Kakashi replied as Naruto shrugged.

"Don't worry, I've got an ace in the hole that just might work. The real problem is Mangetsu. After these battles, he'll definitely be able to just kill us both. Besides, I doubt he'll just stay there watching."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Mangetsu isn't here to fight. We're both known as avid Raiton users, which is the Hozuki Clan's main weakness. He's here only to observe and see everything goes well. If it doesn't, it's his job to retrie the swords, go back and report. The leader of the Seven Swordsman can not risk grave injury or even death. We don't have to worry about him as long as we make it clear that any and all threats will be responded to with a hand-full of electricity."

Naruto looked at him, uncertainty in his eyes. But yet again, his father was the specialist, so he just went along and nodded.

"Alright, let's do this."

Both made a wild dash forward, preparing themselves for what could very well be the hardest confront so far.

Naruto seemed stoic and unmoved, but inside, his soul was rebelling. _What the fuck am I doing? I'm officially just a Genin! This is fucking suicide! _ His mind shouted at him as he performed a few hand-seals.

However, as he came out of the bushes where he and his father had been hiding in, his two eyes perceived a few lines of chakra on the floor.

_Oh fuck!_

He quickly stopped his hand-seals. Summoning the Ninken would just make things worse at the moment.

He focused on landing on top of the strings, and not on the ground, instinctively. Apparently, he had done well. The wires were razor-sharp, and if they were to be pulled, forcing one wire over another, they'd most likely cut off the feet of whoever stood in between.

He ran across the ninja wire, heading to Kushimaru, who was standing a few meters away. Naruto couldn't tell, due to the man's mask, but he could bet he was grinning.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Jinpachi came out of nowhere yet again, Shibuki swinging wildly, ready to kill.

However, the blond's time was not up yet, as a hasty Kakashi threw himself onto the fight, tackling Jinpachi away, making Shibuki fly and explode against a nearby tree.

"Raiton: Raiju Hashiri no jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique)!" Naruto proclaimed the technique's name as he ran forward, electricity shooting from his hand to form a white and blue wolf on the ground.

The wolf howled and galloped forth, heading with menacing speed towards Kushimaru, who gave off a shuckle.

The creature made of electricity leaped for its meal, missing the ninja by a mere inch as he side-stepped. Kushimaru managed to tilt Nuibari over the wolf, leaving string over its "body".

The wolf charged again, receiving the same treatment: a dodge and a few inches of string over it. This went on and on until it was basically in a coccoon, time when Kushimaru decided he had had enough fun, and simply roughly pulled Nuibari, slicing the non-living creature into electric pieces, chuckling more as he did so.

By then, Naruto was already close enough to continue the onslaught. His right palm was crackling with lightning, and Kushimaru knew he wouldn't be fast enough to defend himself.

The blond slammed his right palm into his enemy's gut, twisting it to the side as he discharged the shock into his opponent's organism.

Kushimaru went sliding away, still standing as the electricity enveloped his body, making him groan in outbursts of pain.

"Fighting Style: Zeus!" Naruto proclaimed the name of his personal Taijutsu, as Kushimaru coughed out blood, which dripped from the bottom of his mask.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm a ninja from the Leaf, and an ANBU Assassin! Killing fucks like you is my job!"

"HAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO FUCKING CUTE!" Kushimaru laughed before dissipating into water. _ Fuck, Mizu Bunshin?_

He felt something behind him as Kushimaru formed from a puddle of water grabbing him in a sleeper hold.

"Kid, you have no idea how many ANBU we've already killed, do you? Hell, I killed five myself only this morning! Face it, you're just a stupid, scared brat who thought he was a ninja, and now, you're going to die for it!" The man told him, making him grit his teeth.

"FUCK YOU!" He answered before Kushimaru snapped his neck with a sick sound.

The Swordsman was about to celebrate when Naruto exploded into a small storm of lightning, sending him flying away.

_Fuck! Raiton: Kage Bunshin?_

He immediately got up and turned around to dodge a wild haymaker. However, he was too slow to avoid the spinning back left-hand that slapped his mask away, making way for Naruto's right shin to be planted straight on the killer's face.

Kushimaru simply swayed his body back, avoiding the kick and going as far as to have his head a mere 2 inches from the ground.

He quickly rose up, throwing a punch that caught Naruto un-guarded, striking him in the left jaw, sending him tumbling through the ground.

Naruto managed to hop to his feet, but immediately felt a foot planted on his gut, sending him flying into a tree, making him cough out blood. _What blinding speed!_

"This is what I meant. The difference is too big, kid. Just go home! Oh wait, you can't!"

Kushimaru pulled Nuibari, and suddenly, Naruto was tied to the tree he had crashed against. His body was, quite literally, crucified, even though it was just tied, not pierced.

He couldn't move as his enemy neared, his ugly face smiling like a mad man as he readied Nuibari for the killing strike.

"You should never have come here."

**BOOOM.**

"What the?" Kushimaru turned to the side to see Jinpachi being blown away by his own sword, which Kakashi was wielding.

He turned again to finish the job before aiding his comrade, but now, he was the one that couldn't move.

He had made the mistake of looking into Naruto's red eyes.

_Genjutsu: Sharingan!_

Naruto took several deep breaths out of relief, as he saw Kushimaru absolutely frozen mere inches away from him.

However, his relief did not last long. His two eyes quickly sent sharp needles of pain, and he was forced to deactivate the Wheel Eye if he wanted to conserve his consciousness.

_I have to put everything I've got into this one._

He managed to release his two arms, and immediately fell into a strange stance. His left hand was forming the half-Ram hand-seal and pointing towards the sky, while his right hand was forming a pistol, as if he was playing with children.

He pushed his right index finger against Kushimaru's forehead, as if signalling his death, as electricity crackled in the atmosphere.

"Raiton: Hiraishin! (Lightning Release: Lightning Rod)"

Lightning struck from the heavens, hitting his left hand and quickly trailing his body, following his right arm and crashing into Kushimaru's convulsing body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He squealed in pain as 3 million volts had their way with him, effectively destroying his nervous system and causing internal damage.

Finally, the circuit was broken as Naruto lowered his left hand back down, taking a single glance at the smoke that came from Kushimaru's burnt hair and quite literally shocked face.

He pushed him with his right hand, making him fall backwards and release him from the prison he was in.

Naruto fell to his knees and hands, taking deep breaths. Ever since his seal was reinforced the prodigious chakra reserves he had had dwindled, and using so many Raiton jutsu in a quick succession, followed by Sharingan and finally his most powerful jutsu was just a bit above his normal training day.

He glanced to the side to see that Jinpachi had a hand covered in lightning impaling his heart, Shibuki already on the ground.

The blond took hold of Kushimaru's body, readying himself. He knew that the swordsman wasn't really dead. His sneak attack had merely managed to take him down. Still, he would never fight before with a fried nervous system.

He threw Kushimaru away, together with Nuibari, having them land by Mangetsu, who was still standing, speechless.

Jinpachi soon followed, Shibuki being thrown after him.

"Let that be a warning. You don't fuck with the Leaf." Kakashi spoke, receiving no response from Mangetsu, who simply picked up his two teammates, sealing their swords and disappearing with a Shunshin.

Naruto glanced at his father.

"That was not supposed to happen." He said, falling forward, unconscious.

…...

**Several Hours Later**

"So this is the boy who finished off Kushimaru Kuriarare of the Seven? Wow, major props, kid!" A voice came to him as he rapidly blinded him. Light temporarily blinded him as he sat up from whatever it was that he was lying on, rubbing his eyes.

As vision came back to him, he spotted three people he had never seen in his life in a room that vaguely reminded him of the Hokage's Office.

The first, the one who had spoken to him was a middle aged man with blue hair which was styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by a black eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with kanjii written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

The second was a young man who had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed, shark-like teeth like most members of the Seven Swordsmen. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wore his forehead protector on the front of a holster which he used to carry a strange, large sword which reminded Naruto of Hiramekarei. He also had shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

The third and last was what Naruto could very well describe as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was a slender woman in her thirties who had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armour that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts in the same colour as her skirt and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

Naruto just stared in awe at the woman. She was what his picky heart called a godess.

However, he did manage to keep his composure, as he saw the blue hat that she wore signalled she was the Mizukage. _Mei Terumi._

Naruto quickly went down to his knees, bowing his head deeply, not caring for the fact that his father was standing like nothing important was happening.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Fifth Mizukage. My services and honor are upon you." He declared, as it had been taught for him to do whenever meeting an allied Kage.

She blushed and giggled.

"My, my! The Leaf sure knows how to raise fine men. Handsome, powerful and gentle! I definitely have to travel there more often. Please rise, Naruto. The pleasure is all mine." She spoke to him in a voice that he found to be music to his ears.

She gave him his hand, which he promptly kissed before standing up, trying to make it seem as if every inch in his body didn't hurt. It was not like being the intermediary between lightning and another human being was to have no consequence.

"I'd like you to meet my bodyguards, Ao and Chojuro." She introduced them as Naruto shook hands with the veteran and the Seven Swordsmen Apprentice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke.

"Pleasure's mine, kid. Good to know we've got such fine people covering our backs. It was about time Kirigakure made some friends." Ao replied.

"It's a pleasure to m-meet you t-too, Naruto-san." Chojuro followed. He seemed rather unconfident, if his constant trembling and stuttering were anything to go by.

"Please don't let Chojuro's shyness illude you, Naruto-kun. He is much more than he seems. He's expected to replace Mangetsu Hozuki as soon as he's dead."

"Yeah, it's a damn shame that you guys didn't get your hands on him too. That'd make a hat-trick!" Ao commented with a frustrated frown on his face. Naruto eyed him curiously.

"Unfortunately Kushimaru Kuriarare is not dead either. My lightning bolt wasn't enough to finish him off. Nothing to worry about, though. His nervous system is fried, I doubt he can even eat by himself from now on." Naruto confessed, making Mei grin with delight.

"All of that done by a fourteen year old boy. Either Kushimaru's skills have dwindled with age or you're something fantastic. I'm betting on the second one."

Naruto bowed his head in shame.

"Again, that was not quite the case. Kushimaru gave me a tough fight, and almost killed me. He died because of his arrogance. I managed to paralyze him with Doujutsu before delivering the final blow. It was more a matter of wits and surprise than of strength." He responded. Mei giggled at this.

"Wow! Gentle and modest! I definitely have to get me a Konohagakure man!" She declared.

"Aren't you past marriable age?" Ao asked her. She gave him a deadly glare.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Was her reply. Fantastically, she managed to keep a sweet smile on, which only served to hype up Ao's fear.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi sweat-dropped. Apparently, things were just as nutty and ridiculous as they were back home.

"Well, things happened, but now we're here, what will you have us do, Mizukage-sama?" Kakashi asked, hoping to get on with it.

"Please, walk with me."

…...

Kirigakure was a pretty village, but it wasn't explored to its fullest.

As it had been built with defense in mind, Kirigakure was a series of rings, each over another with stairs and bridges connecting them. They had a lot of small vegetation, parks and training grounds, like Konoha. But most of it was either wrecked or trashed. There was a lot of work to be done.

As they walked, Mei Terumi layed out the details. It was simple enough. Kushimaru and Jinpachi, the monster duo, were out of the picture. Mangetsu Hozuki would probably hide out until the two Raiton freaks were gone, so he was out of the picture as well.

Fuguki Suikazan was dead, and Jinin Akebino was surrounded and marked for death not far away from Iwagakure, so they had nothing to fear from him.

Momochi Zabuza had allied himself with Ameyuri Ringo, and those would be their targets. Both were a couple of the most dangerous, and so, Kakashi and Naruto could not go alone. Mei herself would go, both to check the skills of Kirigakure's new allies and to ensure the mission would go smoothly. Naruto suspected she was simply trying to get away from all of the paperwork for a bit.

"So, as you can see, everything's planned out. All we need is your strength." Mei spoke. The smile on her face said "nothing to worry about", but both Naruto and Kakashi knew that inside, she was actually thinking "let's hope so".

A drunken ninja was passing by and muttered something that did not please them. Ao quickly turned around, gripping his sword.

"I'm sorry, fine sir, would you mind repeating what you said? Muttering is not something you should be doing in the presence of an honorable lady." He spoke, making the man laugh.

"Lady my ass. She's just a bitch who thinks she's a Kage. Hiring those Leaf shits made me lose all respect for her. We don't need weak allies." He said, turning around. His vest indicated he was at least Chuunin. Naruto stepped forward.

"If you think you're so weak, you wouldn't mind checking for yourself, would you? I certainly wouldn't mind beating some sense into a disrespecting punk." The blond spoke, electricity crackling around him. The man looked at him like he was insane, before pulling out a kunai.

"Fine with me, you fucking idiot. I'm going to gut you like a pig!"

Naruto shrugged and got into a flamingo stance (standing on one outstretched leg with another completely bent, pointing at the enemy.)

Metal began to grow out of the middle of his leg's length, forming...saws?

"You're welcome to try."

…...

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "NARUTO'S STRANGE KEKKEI GENKAI"**

**DON'T MISS IT!**

**Also, if anyone has doubts about the saws, just google image Giriko. You'll get it.**


End file.
